


Bravery In Trust

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle must help Rumpelstiltskin gain the trust and assistance he needs to find his son. When an unforeseen danger puts her life at risk, Rumpelstiltskin arranges for Belle to stay with Jefferson. The story focuses on her interactions with different characters in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bravery in Trust

Belle nervously bit her bottom lip as she peered through the curtain into the front of the pawnshop listening to the heated conversation. Behind her in the back office were the Styrofoam containers from Granny's diner that contained the burgers she had brought for lunch for her and Rum that day. They had tried to make a habit of sharing at least two meals together during the week. They had just sat down to partake in this meal, when the shop bell rung followed by a bullish command of "Gold get your sorry ass out here."

"It seems our Savior has found her way back," Rum said with a sly grin as he walked towards the front of the shop.

Belle decided to stay back behind the curtain. She knew how important it was for Rum to talk to Emma Swan. Over the last week, Rum had confided in her his plan to find his son Bae. Although he could not cross the border without losing his memories, he knew that Emma Swan could cross, and planned on enlisting her to the task of finding his long lost son. Belle found herself holding her breath as she heard the two exchange insults, and threats at one another.

"You owe me this favor dearie."

"Screw you and your favor….dearie." Belle had to hand it to Ms. Swan. She was able to hold her own with Rumpelstiltskin. The shop bell rung again, and Belle heard another's woman's voice.

"Emma. What are you doing here? What are you trying to bargain for this time with my daughter Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle could not help but to pull the curtain back slightly to get a better look. She saw a pretty short brown hair woman standing between Rum and Emma. "Snow," Belle whispered to herself.

"He's trying to get me to leave Storybrooke. He wants me to hunt down someone that he is looking for."

"Who is it that you want my daughter to find?" Snow asked still standing between the two.

"That's my business," Rum hissed back.

Belle shook her head in disbelief. Rum had never been one for tact, but even Belle knew that he would never get Emma to help him with his sharp tones and deathly stares. Belle knew that they didn't trust him, and Rum's feelings were mutual. He needed her help. She had to make Emma and Snow understand that behind the dark one was a lonely soul searching for his long lost son. But she knew she could not utter a word about his son. It had taken all the courage he could muster to let her in, confide to her about the curse and his son. She could not betray his trust or his secrets. The voices and insults grew louder as Belle took a deep breath, and walked out into the shop.

All three pair of eyes locked on her as Belle made her way to Rum's side. She glanced at Rum giving him a small smile. Belle extended her hand out towards Emma.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Belle." Emma's mouth hung slightly open as she glanced over at Rumpelstiltskin and then back at Belle. After a few seconds she placed her hand into Belle's.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma turned to her mother who appeared to have the same look of confusion on her face. "This is my mother..."

"Snow," Belle completed the introduction before Emma could finish it. Belle then turned her full attention to the princess before her.

"Um...I'm sorry have we met before?" Snow asked curious.

"No." Belle shook her head as a genuine smile formed on her lips. "But I have heard all about you."

"Really? Well don't believe whatever this man has told you." Snow retorted casting a look of daggers towards Rumpelstiltskin.

"No. The stories I heard were from a friend that we had in common. He was a huntsman."

Emma immediately shifted her weight crossing her arms in front of her. Thoughts of Graham and their last kiss flashing through her mind. She looked over at her mother who stared at Belle with a look of awe.

"You see the Queen had locked me away in her dungeon until the curse was casted. I spent my days and nights locked in a cell." Belle glanced over at Rum who had closed his eyes. She did not speak of her time in the Queen's dungeon in fear of pushing him over the edge causing him to seek revenge yet again. But she knew that she must continue in order to gain the trust that was needed for him.

"On occasion the Queen would leave her castle. She could be gone for a day, or even weeks at a time. And it was when she was gone, that he would visit." Belle felt her vision get blurry as she could feel the water filling in her eyes. She had to be brave. She had to tell them her tale.

"It started out with him bringing me a blanket. Then he soon started bringing me extra food. He would talk to me." Belle tried to choke back the sob that found its way into her throat. "He gave me the only kindness that I knew." Belle felt Rum take a hold of her hand and squeeze tightly. Belle looked back up to see both Emma and Snow staring and their adjoined hands.

"He would tell me stories of the outside world. He told me about you." Belle watched as Snow lifted her sleeve dabbing her eyes with it. "How the Queen had sent him to cut your heart out. He told me of how he found you in the woods. That he was about to kill you, but then he took one look at you. He had never seen such kindness in another's eyes and he knew he could not rid the world of you."

Snow brought both hands up to her mouth as she sobbed. Belle watched as Emma looked at the floor trying to fight the tears that had welled up into her own eyes.

"He was a good man," Snow managed to spit out in between her sobs.

"Yes, yes he was." Emma stated as she glanced back up at Belle.

"He was my friend. The Queen may have taken his heart, but she could not touch his soul. Even in darkness there is always a flicker of light." Belle squeezed Rum's hand. His eyes still tightly shut and Belle could only imagine what tortured thoughts were on his mind.

Belle let go of Rum's hand and walked up to Snow, placing her hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "He was right you know. You do have kind eyes." Snow smiled through her tears, and the two women embraced each other. After a few moments Belle let go and moved back to Rum's side once again taking his hand.

Emma wiped away the few remaining tears in her eyes, as she looked at Belle standing by Rumpelstiltskin's side.

"This person that you want me to find, do you want to find him to hurt him?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down, and then with sincerity glanced at Emma shaking his head, "no."

Emma glanced at Belle and then back at Rumpelstiltskin. "Just this one favor and then that's it. Are we clear Gold?"

"It's clear," Belle spoke on behalf of Rum, who could not seem to find words at the moment.

"I'll come by tomorrow to sort out the details of where and when you need me to go." Emma glanced over at her mother who seemed to give a nod of approval. Belle smiled at Snow, and watched as both woman walked out of the pawnshop. Belle turned to face Rum, who still had his eyes casted on the floor. She lifted his chin, seeing his eyes glistening with water. He slowly moved his right hand towards her check caressing her jawline.

"We'll find him Rum." Belle said quietly as she felt his lips press against her own.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle reflects on her friendship with the Huntsman.

Belle grasped the small bouquet of freshly picked flowers in her hand as she entered the Storybrooke cemetery. The cool morning air was much needed refreshment for her tired body. She and Rum had stayed up to the very early hour preparing any and all information he had on the whereabouts of Bae for his meeting with Emma that morning. Belle started her walk down the aisle of gravesites, when she stopped as her eyes fell onto the large gray marbled tombstone. She knelt down, running her fingers over the name , Graham Humbert.

"Hello my friend." Belle said with a soft smile on her lips. She placed the flowers down on the ground by his tombstone. "I thought you might like these. They grew in the wild, like you." Belle gave a light chuckle at her own words remembering the Huntsman's stories of growing up with the wolves. "Besides, there is only one flower shop in town, and since I'm not stepping foot in there, these will just have to do." Belle shifted her bottom to the ground as her feet kicked out to the side of her.

"So Graham, huh?" Belle looked at his name etched on the stone. "As far as names go, it's not the worse that the curse could have picked for you."

x

Belle awoke to cold ground pressed against her cheek. Sitting up she looked around seeing the same scene before her as she did for the last eight days. Gray stone around and below her. Every day she awoke praying that it was just a dream, and that she was back with Rum at the Dark Castle, but every day she woke up a prisoner in the Dark Palace. Belle heard the creak of the door, and looked to see the same short stocky Queen's guard dressed all in black stomp into the room. As always without a word, he walked up to the steel bars, one bowl in hand, and dropped the bowl to the floor. Half of the contents would spill out as the bowl hit the hard floor. The stout guard turned on his heel and quickly exited without a word.

Belle slowly moved her aching body from the far wall, and made her way to the mess that was her breakfast. She saw men in her village give more care to the pigs that they fed then what the Queen's guards showed her. Belle choked down the cold mush with her fingers and moved the bowl back out of her cell in front of the bars. She was starting to learn the routine of a prisoner. She laid her back against the wall lost in her thoughts. Hours passed as Belle thought of Rum. She was on her way back to him. To tell him that she loved him, and knew that he loved her. After two days away from him, spending most of her time in a tavern drowning her sorrows, she knew she could not go back home to her father. That kiss she gave him was working. This was true love, and she knew that she could not just let it slip through her fingers so easily. She had to fight for it. Suddenly Bell's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the creak of the door. It must be supper she thought to herself. She stood up and turned to the door surprised.

The figure dressed in the black guard uniform was not the short figure she was accustomed to. He was taller, leaner, and did not abruptly walk up to her cell, but appeared to be standing there looking at her. Belle didn't quite know what to do. The guard was always in and out within a few seconds, she was not use to one who just stood there. Belle wished she could see his face, but his black helmet with the black cloth hanging in front of his face concealed him from her view. He slowly walked up to the bars, a small bowl of her supper in his hand. Belle closed her eyes waiting to hear the clank of the bowl hitting the floor, but she heard silence. After a few moments she opened her eyes, to see his black gloved hands extending the bowl out to her between the bars. Belle tilted her head looking at the bowl. She took one step away from the wall, and then another closer to the black figure before her. She hesitantly reached her hand out, grasping the bottom of the bowl, as the guard eased it into her hands. Belle stared at the nearly full bowl, which for the first time was warm to the touch. She looked back up at the black clouded face as he put his hand behind his back and then moved it again between the bars, revealing a wooden spoon. A quick smile appeared and then vanished on Bell's confused face. She took the spoon from his hand. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall, never taking her eyes off of the guard. Without a word he turned on his heel, and left the room. Belle's back slid against the wall as she found the floor, staring at the wood spoon and warm bowl of food in her hand.

Later that night, with a belly full of warmness Belle felt her eyes getting heavy. She was curled into a ball in the corner of the cell, when her eyes darted awake at the sound of the creaking door. She sat up to see the lean figure holding a candle in one hand, and something that appeared to be fluffy in the other. Belle squinted until he was near the bars, and she could see him more clearly. He moved his hand holding out a red blanket between the bars. Belle scattered to her feet, and walked up towards it. Her hand reached out stroking the soft fabric. It was high quality, what one might expect to find in a Royal bed chamber. The guard shook the blanket communicating to her that he wanted her to take it. Belle took ahold of the blanket, and slowly pulled it out of the guard's hand. She stroked a small part of it against her face. Belle suddenly remembered the dark figure before her as he was turning to leave.

"Wait, please." Belle had spoken before her mind could have thought better off of it. "Th...Thank you."

The figure stopped feet from the door, and turned around one hand still holding the candle, as the other lifted towards his head pulling off the black helmet. The candlelight illuminated his face. She first noticed his beard and then his sandy brown hair. Belle's eyes took in the man before her. He was young, somewhere in his late twenties. He was handsome. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to be looming under the helmet, some monster, or demon conjured up by the Queen's magic maybe, but she wasn't expecting the all too normal looking man standing now before her.

"You're welcome." With those two words he blew out the candle leaving Belle in a silence of awe. After a few moments, Belle cocooned herself in the blanket curling up in the corner to sleep.

Belle awoke the next morning to the feeling of softness. Her head now lay on the plush fabric instead of the cold stone. Breakfast would be served soon, and Belle found herself searching around the empty cell trying to find somewhere, anywhere she could stash her newly acquired blanket. If the other guard came in and saw her with it she was sure the Queen would hear of it. Belle heard the creek of the door, and balled the blanket up as much as she could, sitting on it trying to conceal as much of it as she could with her small frame. Belle let out a sigh of relief as the tall figure entered the room. He took one step in, and then removed his helmet, leaving it next to the door, as he made his way towards Belle's cell. Belle stood up her back still leaning against the wall.

"I was afraid you would be the other guard. I didn't want him to discover the blanket."

"Ah." He was now standing at the bars, with a plate in his hand. "You need not worry about him."

Belle glanced down at the plate of food, which contained eggs, and two pieces of toast. She looked back up at his face with a look of disbelief.

"Is this for me?"

"Well yes, unless there is anyone else hiding in this cell with you." He jested moving his head from side to side like he was scanning her cell. Belle took the plate of food from him, and placed it on the ground. She stood back up leaving only a few feet of space and the bars between them.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to eat."

"No, I know that. I mean why the blanket, and now this," Belle motioned her hand to the plate of food. "You are a Queen's guard aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Then why are you being kind to me. I'm her prisoner."

"Would you prefer unkindness?" He took a step back from the bars. "I'm sure I can find the other guard who has been serving you so well."

"No, no." Belle cut off his words. "I just...it's just that I know the Queen would be unhappy if she knew of your kindness to me. I just don't understand is all. I mean, don't you take some oath or promise to protect and serve your Queen?" Belle watched as the man shook his head as he looked down at the floor. Then in a moment, his eyes darted back up towards Belle.

"My loyalty is supposed to be to the Queen, but…"

Belle raised her eyebrow at his pause. "But?"

She could see that his mind was racing on how to finish his sentence. He finally looked at her and flashed a smile as if he was amused with himself.

"I guess you could say my heart really isn't in it." He shook his head again, chuckling to himself. Belle saw a window of opportunity and decided to pounce on it.

"Can you help me then? Can you get me out of here? Please."

Belle felt tears welling up in her eyes as her pulse raced with a glint of hope that this man may help her gain her freedom. She saw his smile fade in an instant. He moved his hand towards his side, pulling out his sword. Belle instinctively rushed towards the back of her cell in fear. She had crossed the line. This man, no, this guard, was going to make her pay for her request. Food and a blanket was one thing, but to have actually asked him to betray his Queen was a mistake. Belle had closed her eyes tightly, opening them only when she heard the clang of metal against the bars. She opened them just in time to see the man be flung across the room by a bolt of light with the sword still in his arms. After a few moments, he stood a little shaky, bringing his hand up to his head as if he had a pounding headache. He looked at Belle frightened standing in her cell.

"Forgive me. I needed to show you instead of just telling you. I wanted to make sure that you would believe me. This cell you are in is protected by magic. No sword," he raised his sword up, and then placed it back in its holster, "or man can get past these bars."

The fear for her life having subsided Belle slowly walked back up towards the bars.

"Only one person can release you my lady. The Queen herself."

Belle winced at his words. She knew there was no way that the Queen would ever release her.

"I see." Tears started streaming down Belle's face as she knew she would be stuck here for as long as the Queen saw fit. She sat near the bars, on her bottom, kicking her legs out to the side. She glanced back up to see the man's face soften. He walked over to the wall, taking ahold of a small stool, and moved back towards the bars. He sat down removing a handkerchief from his back pocket giving it to Belle.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I know you may not believe me but I can relate to what it is like to be a prisoner in this dark twisted place."

"Belle." She took the handkerchief he offered dabbing her eyes with it. "Call me Belle."

"I'm sorry Belle. If I could I promise I would get you out of here."

Belle glanced at his eyes. She could always tell so much through someone's eyes, and she saw truth in the eyes before her.

"And do I get to know your name?"

"I'm referred to as the Huntsman."

Belle arched her eyebrows as if to say really. "You want me to call you Huntsman?"

"I said that is what I am referred to, I have no name."

"Well what does the Queen call you?"

"Her pet," he snarled out gritting his teeth.

Aware of his obvious agitation, Belle looked for a compromise. "Maybe I could call you Hunt, for short?" She bit her bottom lip as she proposed her name for him. He looked at her and just shrugged.

"Why not? It's not the worse name you could have picked out."

"Hunt it is then." Belle said proud of herself for naming her new friend.

Over the next few weeks, Belle discovered that her intuition was right, and that she could trust him. He would visit Belle as often as he could when the Queen was away. He promised Belle that he would talk with the other guard who was technically under his command, and that he would not breathe a word of the blankets and pillows that somehow found their way into Belle's cell. The short stout guard that came on the days when the Queen obviously had been at the castle, was more respectful towards Belle. Although he did not say a word to her, he had stopped throwing her food down on the ground and placed it nicely on the floor. She did not know what Hunt had said, or threatened him with, but she was sure that the Queen was fully unaware of the situation.

Belle enjoyed Hunt's visits. He would sit on the small stool and she on the ground with her legs kicked out towards her side. He told her his story of growing up in the wild with a pack of wolves. Another time, he told her the tale of Snow White, and how he had sacrificed his own heart to the Queen in place of Snow's. Belle grasped at her chest just where her heart would be, as she listened to Hunt tell her how the Queen had ripped his beating heart out of his chest.

Belle ran her fingers over her own heart, searching for a scar or some indication that the Queen had stolen her heart from her as well. Hunt seeing this assured Belle that the Queen did not have her heart.

"How can you be so sure? When she took me I was knocked out for Gods know how long when I then woke up in this cell? She could have taken it then."

"I promise you Belle. I would know. She doesn't have your heart." Belle sought comfort in his words. "Now she may not have your heart, but I'm very sure someone else does."

Belle's thoughts flashed to Rumpelstiltskin. She thought about him every day wondering what he was doing, if he missed her. She thought of their kiss, and ran her fingers over her lips.

"That is what I thought."

Hunt's comment shook Belle out of her daydream of Rum.

"So who is the lucky young man that possesses your heart Belle?"

Belle smiled opening her mouth to start her tale of a dark castle and true loves kiss, when she saw Hunt immediately stand up grabbing at his chest.

"I have to go. The Queen's carriage is approaching the castle."

Belle could not hear a sound and wondered how he knew that Queen was in such short distance of the Dark Palace.

x

Belle felt a hand on her shoulder, startled she escaped her memories, and looked quickly around as she took to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I did not mean to frighten you."

Belle tucked her hair behind her ears and let out a deep breath when she saw Snow standing before her.

"No I'm sorry, I was just lost in thoughts, and didn't even hear you come up." Belle turned back around staring at Graham's tombstone. She then turned around looking back at Snow.

"Hearing you talk about him yesterday, I realized that I had not had a chance yet to come and pay my proper respects to him for his sacrifice." Snow smiled. "I guess we both had the same inspiration this morning."

Belle smiled at Snow's words. "I didn't expect to see you here this morning." Belle glanced at her watch. "I thought you would be heading over with Emma to the pawnshop."

"Yes well," Snow started with a deep breath. "Emma informed me that she is not a child, and that she would be able to speak to Rumpelstiltskin on her own. And she made me promise that I would not barge in like I did yesterday."

Belle smiled admiring Emma's independence, and her will. A quality that Belle could easily relate to. "So you're not going?"

Snow took in a breath. "No I promised Emma. She is an adult."

Belle raised an eyebrow.

Snow threw up her hand in the air, "and I may have maybe told her father that he needed to head over to the pawnshop this morning."

Belle could not stop the laugh escaping her mouth, and Snow soon joined in. "Well I'll let you have some time here alone," Belle said motioning to Graham's gravesite. "Besides I should be heading over to the pawnshop soon. With your husband there, two on one, doesn't seem like fair odds," Belle said with a teasing smile.

"You're right. I should have called more people," Snow said, and Belle was not sure if she was teasing or not.

Belle turned to start to walk away when Snow called out her name.

"My husband told me about what happened to you. I mean…the whole mine incident and your father and Rumpelstiltskin. And well um…"

Belle could see Snow was struggling to find the words she wanted.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Charming says he never saw Rumpelstiltskin be more human when it comes to you. That it appears he really does have a heart."

Belle could not help but smile at the observation.

"This person that he wants to find. He's not getting Emma involved in anything dangerous is he?"

Belle smiled at the protective mother that she saw before her. "I can't betray his confidence Snow, but I promise you it's for good. It's for love." Snow walked up to Belle hugging her.

"Well I can't say I trust him, Belle. But I do trust you. And more importantly I trust love. Take care."

"You too Snow." Belle started the walk back towards the pawnshop.


	3. Protection in Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle discovers that her life could be in danger, but Rumpelstiltskin has a plan.

Belle found her steps quickening as her mind thought of the endless scenarios that could be playing out at the pawnshop. Most of which involved either Charming or Emma with their hands around Rum's neck for some mindless quip that he made. She needed to be there, to make them understand that his intentions were sincere even if the delivery of his requests were not. The deafening silence hit Belle like a tidal wave and she crossed the threshold of the pawn shop.

"Rumple?"

Belle's eyes quickly scanned over the room of antiques. She made her way to the curtain in a few quick paces calling out his name again, "Rum?" With worry now swimming in her stomach Belle frantically searched the backroom finding it empty. Where are they Belle thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. Did the meeting go that bad? How could it have ended so soon? Guilt now found its way into the mix of her worry. She should have never gone to the cemetery this morning. It could have waited. He needed her here with him. Belle brought her palm up to her face trying to stop the pounding thoughts in her head. Belle heard the bell clang, and ran to the front of the store. Her eyes locked on Rum's.

"Oh thank Gods, you're here," he cried out as he limped over to her wrapping his hands around her shoulders crushing her to his chest.

"What's going on? Where's Emma and Charming?" Belle words echoed off Rum's chest. She felt his arms tighten more around her. "Did something happen?" Belle tried to pull away to look at Rum's face, but he would not loosen his grip on her.

"I didn't know where you were. I thought that maybe… I can't lose you Belle. "Rum pulled Belle away from his chest his fingers now digging into the side of her shoulders. Tears welling in his eyes, he placed his forehead on hers. "No one is going to hurt you. Do you understand, I am going to protect you."

Confusion flashed upon Belle's face. She brought both hands up to his face wiping away the tears falling from his eyes. "Tell me what's going on."

Rum took Belle by the hand leading her into the backroom. He reached into his pant pocket removing a small gun, placing it on his desk. Belle's eyes widened with fear. Oh God, what had he done? Did he shoot Emma or Charming?

"Why do you have that?" Seeing the fear in her eyes, Rum immediately started his explanation.

"I thought you could be in danger. I needed to find you. I had to make sure you were safe. I went to the library and then over to Granny's. I couldn't find you. I thought, I thought that he…" Rumple stopped realizing his own words.

Belle shook her head quickly trying to understand. "He? Who Charming?" It was the only "he" she could think of off the top of her head.

"No," Rumple scoffed.

"Who?"

He took a deep breath casting his eyes onto the floor. "A very dangerous man," he whispered.

Belle walked up to Rum, his eyes still on the floor, as she lifted his chin to look at her. "Tell me."

"Emma and her father came over this morning. I was ready to discuss the research we have done on Bae, but I was taken by surprise by the news that she had for me. It appears that Emma and Snow were not the only ones to make it back to Storybrooke. Early this morning as she was walking through town, Emma swore for a split second that she someone that she had encountered back in our land."

"Who?"

"Killian Jones," Rum gritted between his teeth.

"I've never heard of him."

"Well I can assure you my dear that is a blessing."

Belle watched as Rumple walked across the room, removing a trunk from under a table. "Now that you are here, and I know you're safe I must prepare." He opened the trunk revealing old books, and other material which Belle recognized from his laboratory from the Dark Castle.

"Wait, I don't understand. What does this Killian Jones have to do with me? Why do you think I am in danger from a person I have never even met?" For a moment Rumple stopped extracting the items from his trunk and stopped to stare at Belle.

"He wants revenge Belle. We had a," Rumple paused shrugging his shoulders, "disagreement, if you will."

Belle raised her eyebrows tilting her head to the side. "A disagreement?"

"I may have cut off his hand."

Belle's mouth dropped as she took in his matter of fact words. Hundreds of years as the Dark One, Belle knew that Rum had a dark history, but she always still found herself surprised with every new story that was uncovered. "And so now this one arm man is in town looking for vengeance against you? And you think he will come after me?"

"I took something very near to his heart; I can only assume he will want to inflict the same upon me." Rumple turned his attention back on the trunk gathering more items for what Belle could only assume would be for some magical purpose. Belle felt a new emotion brewing in her blood. Anger. She was angry that this new bump in the road was forcing Rum to put the search for his son on hold. She was angry that she was now in some apparent danger and knew that Rumple would insist that she quit her job and move back in with him for her protection. She loved him and wanted a future with him, but she had just started carving her own place in this town, and wanted to share her new experiences with him, not be a prisoner to fear.

"So let me guess Rum. You want me to drop everything and stay here with you?"

"Oh no my dear. I want you to stay as far away from me as possible."

Belle's eyes fluttered as shock knocked her back a few steps. "What?" Belle was suddenly appalled by the mere suggestion of it. They had been working towards strengthening their relationship. Sure, she was angry at the moment and may have used a more snippy tone that she should have with him, but she was getting over the initial shock of everything. Seeing the hurt that immediately filled her eyes, Rumple rushed to Belle, digging his hands into her shoulders looking her in her eyes.

"It's not what you think love." He was trying to reassure her. "If this man really is back in town, I need to face him alone. I do not want you to play any part in this. If anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. I promised to protect you, Belle. A promise that I intend to keep until my last breath. You need to trust me on this love."

Rumple let go of her shoulders, and Belle caught his left hand with her own lacing their fingers together. "You are not alone in this Rumple. You promised to protect me, but I made a promise too. I promised to go with you forever. I'm not going to leave you here to deal with this on your own."

"Sweetheart," Rum leaned down brushing his lips against Belle's. After a few stolen kisses Rumple wrapped Belle in her arms. "I just need to find out if he really is here in town, love. I need to find out what and how much he knows. There could be a chance that he does not even know about you yet, and if that's the case then you need to keep as much distance as you can from me. I just need to find out more."

Hearing the genuine concern for her safety in Rum's voice, Belle appeased him at the moment, by allowing him to focus on the items from the trunk. She sat memorized as she watched him carefully inspect the small pouches pouring a little of each into a small copper bowl. He lifted his hand pulling off the light blue ring that he always wore, placing it in the bowl. A small purple cloud appeared around the ring spinning it until the purple hazed vanished, and the ring lay alone in the bowl. There was a smile in Rum's eyes as he carefully lifted the ring out of the bowl placing it in his open palm as he walked over to Belle. She quickly stood her gaze stuck on the ring.

"This ring is now guarded by the strongest protection spell that I am able to cast. It will keep the one who wears it guarded against most magic that is directed towards them. You must wear this Belle."

Belle found her pulse racing as she stared at the ring. A mix of emotions raced through her. Her first instinct was to refuse it. He needed the ring and all the protection it could provide. He was more concerned for her safety then his own. But then again she thought, he has the magic coursing through his veins, he may not need the token of magic as protection. Magic was all around him. Another part of Belle, also felt giddy that this was the first piece of jewelry that her boyfriend had given her. Sure it was for her protection, but it was also his ring, that he wanted her to wear. Belle slowly lifted her right hand, her fingers extended before her. "If you insist."

Glancing down Rum stared at her small delicate hand before him. His own hand trembling, he bypassed her extended right hand, reaching for her left down by her side. Belle took a small sharp breath as she lowered her right hand. His eyes locked on her own, Rum slipped the ring on her left hand as he whispered a few words which Belle concluded was activating the spell of protection. Belle closed her eyes feeling the tingling of magic that suddenly felt like a warm barrier around her. She felt a feeling of déjà vu remembering the same feeling of magic during her days at the Dark Castle. Belle opened her eyes as she felt Rumple lifting her hand pressing his lips against her knuckles. Without a word spoken Belle understood that this ring was a promise. A promise of her protection, of her safety. In that moment of silence Belle had never felt more of a rush of devotion to the man that was before her. One day, she hoped, he would give her another ring, with a promise of forever.

"So if this ring protects me against magic, then why do you need me to stay away from you?"

"Because my dear, it won't protect you against a kidnapping, or a knife, or" Rum paused gritting his teeth, "or any other sharp objects. I just need you to stay out of site for a while until I have everything more under control."

"Awhile?" Belle questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Give me a few weeks Belle." He continued even though Belle had opened her mouth to object. "I just need some time, just a few weeks, and you can go back to your regular life."

"Two days," Belle countered with a smile. Rum chuckled at her counter offer.

"Ten."

"Three days," Belle replied just as quick. Rum smiled at his strong willed Belle. She was a fighter. Her bravery and stubbornness was one of her most attractive qualities.

"Seven days, Belle. Just one week my love."

Belle let out an exaggerated breath.

"One week Rum. One week, and then we face whatever it is together. Deal?" Belle placed her hand out wanting to seal the deal with a handshake.

"A deal my dear," Rum retorted shaking Belle's hand and then pulling it up to his mouth for a kiss, causing Belle's cheeks to redden.

"I'll just tell Ruby and Granny that I'm sick and stay in this week."

Rum's eyebrows furred together at her statement. "Oh no my dear you cannot continue to stay at Granny's. I need you to be somewhere more remote, where you will not so exposed. Don't worry, I already made the arrangements."

Belle was taken aback. "What do you mean? You just said you didn't want me to be near you, so where exactly do you plan on me staying?"

As if on demand, Belle heard a rapping on the backdoor of the pawnshop. She bit her bottom lip, as Rum limped over opening the door allowing the visitor in. Belle's mouth dropped as she shot a look of confusion at Rumpelstiltskin.

"You have got to be kidding me, Rum. There is no way I'm staying with him."

"Well this is awkward," the visitor tapped his fingers over the lapels of his coat. Raising both eyebrows he casted a crooked grin. "Hello Beauty."

Belle shook her head in disbelief. "Hello Jefferson."


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Belle have a tea party.

The clatter of the teacups hitting the wooden table startled Belle's attention away from the book she was reading. Her eyes peered up from the pages to see Jefferson standing to the left of her a favorable grin on his face. A brown teacup with green lining sat before her and a matching one across the small table.

"Tea time!" He shouted clasping his hands together like a small child.

Belle closed her book placing it on the floor next to her chair. Looking up at Jefferson and then again at the full cup of tea that sat before her, Belle raised both eyebrows as she casted a look of doubt at Jefferson. The smile of arrogance that he often wore was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Really? Really Beauty?"

Belle crossed her arms a stern gaze locked on him. He cocked his head to one side, rolling his eyes with a heavy exaggeration. Shaking his head he lifted her cup to his lips taking a substantial gulp of the contents. With more force than necessary he slammed the cup back down before her, placing both hands out to his side.

"Satisfied?"

Belle uncrossed her arms as Jefferson walked over to the other side of the table filling the unoccupied chair. "Really Beauty, I don't know where you lack of trust in me comes from?"

Belle snorted, "I _wonder,"_ as two events flashed through her mind. The first being the image of the unconscious nurse face down at her desk as Jefferson led her by the hand out of the hospital and into the fresh air of Storybrooke for the first time. The second was an unconscious debt collector that Belle had watched Jefferson drug the first night she had ever met him.

X

It was her second night away from the Dark Castle as she sat in a tavern drowning her broken heart. She could not help but overhear the heated argument between two men sitting at the table across from her. The stockier of the two men was demanding the money owed to him from an outstanding debt. Belle watched as the other man pleaded for more time explaining that he had a small daughter to care for but the collector was only getting more loud and insistent. Finally having his fill of the conversation the man flashed a simper as he pulled a small flask from his coat pocket, filling the debt collectors shot glass with what the man referred to as the finest drink in all of the lands. Within seconds of the glass hitting his lips, Belle watched the collector's head collapse upon the table. The man returned the flask to his coat pocket, looking around the busy tavern when his eyes locked on Belle's. He nodded to her as he flashed a mischief smile. Belle looked quickly down at her mug, her mind trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed. Before Belle could look up again to see if he was still staring at her, she heard his voice inches away from her ear.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I didn't kill him. It only knocks him out for a few hours." Belle looked up to see the smiling stranger standing beside her.

X

The repetitive tapping of Jefferson's fingers against the dining table awakened Belle from her memories pulling her back to the present. With one eyebrow raised he appeared to be struggling to find words to start a proper conversation with her.

"You don't get much company out here do you?" Belle asked.

"Well that's simply not true Beauty. I had Miss Swan and her mother out here fairly recently ago."

"You did?"

"Ah yes. It was a very entertaining evening." Jefferson paused his top lip rising revealing a half smile. "They were tied up here for hours."

Belle glanced down at the teacup and with as much bravery as she could muster brought it to her lips taking a small sip of the hot tea. She placed the cup down closing her eyes waiting to feel any kind of differing sensation, but alas she appeared to feel fine. She looked back up at Jefferson who was shaking his head as he flashed a cocky smirk. "Do you really think I would drug you?"

Belle shrugged as she bit her bottom lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Tea has many benefits Beauty. It is said to bring health and happiness and…" Belle let out a loud sigh.

"No not this," as she motioned her hand towards the tea on the table. "Why are you letting me stay here with you? You obviously know about my relationship with Rumple. And more importantly you know what he would do if anything ever happened to me. So why are you doing this? Why take on the responsibility of caring for me?"

"Has anyone ever told you my dear what rude manners it is to question your host?"

Without missing a beat Belle continued on her interrogation. "What are you getting out of this? What did Rumple promise you in return?"

Jefferson straightened his posture. Belle could see the building aggravation in his face from her questions. "He must have promised you something of vast importance Jefferson for you to take on such risk?"

Jefferson rolled his neck looking up at his ceiling. "Do you ever stop with the questions?"

"Do you ever start with the answers?" Belle retorted back.

He bobbed his head back down making full on eye contact with Belle. "Nosiness is a very unattractive quality Beauty."

"What you call nosiness Jefferson, I call curiosity." Expecting a usual quip in return Belle was taken aback by the sudden distant look on Jefferson's face. For a moment, just for a moment, he appeared to be caught in his thoughts or perhaps a memory. Smacking his lips he raised both of his eyebrows. "Such poor manners my Beauty here at tea time. You know I'm still waiting on that thank you, you owe me."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Well if it wasn't for me Beauty, you would still be sitting down there in your little rabbit hole."

Belle felt all of the blood rush to her face. Fire was burning in her veins. "A thank you? You left me there for years. And the only reason you let me out when you did was for your own selfish motives. You couldn't wait for me to run to him and tell him how Regina locked me up. You knew what that would do and how it would push him over the edge. You used me and Rumple for your own revenge."

Flashing his arrogant smile Jefferson put both hands behind his head, "so that's a "no" to the thank you then?"

"You're crazy," Belle retorted.

Pulling his right hand down, Jefferson held out his arm towards her giving a tsk tsk sound while wagging his finger.

"Careful pot what you call the kettle."

Belle pursed her lips together. "I'm not crazy."

"I'm sure I could find the hospital records to prove otherwise Beauty." He leaned onto the table cupping his face in both of his hands. "Certifiable, I do believe."

"I was a prisoner not a patient." Belle knew Jefferson well enough to know when he was trying to get under her skin, a talent he often succeeded at. "I'm not mad Jefferson."

With his face still in the palms of his hands he leaned closer in to Belle. "I'm going to let you in on a secret Beauty." He cupped his hands around his mouth leaning in, whispering to her, "This land…this curse…it's a very maddening place." He sat back with a throaty chuckle. Belle saw his gaze shoot to her left hand.

"It appears congratulations is in order Beauty."

"For what?" Belle looked up at him puzzled.

"Well for your engagement obviously." Belle glanced down at the blue ring that adorned her left hand. Her mind flashed to just a day ago when Rumple had placed it on her hand after casting a protection spell over it.

"I'm not engaged."

Jefferson crinkled his nose looking at her with a mocking pout. "He couldn't get down on one knee could he?"

"What? No! It's not an engagement ring, it's for my protection."

"Ahh," Jefferson's eyes widened his mouth firming in a crooked grin.

"What?" annoyance filled Belle's voice.

"Well I'm quite sure it would work just as well from your right hand Beauty." With that Jefferson threw his head back laughing hysterically. "Oh it's just too perfect," he spat out between his laughter. Jefferson brought his hand up to his eyes wiping the tears of amusement. Belle sat silently her jaw slightly open taking in the mad laughter before her.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Belle pursed her lips.

"Oh Beauty if you only knew." His laughter bellowed out again echoing through his home. "If you only knew how much grief the Dark One gave me long ago you would see the humor in it as well."

"Grief for what?"

"For retiring. Hanging my hat up to magic. He could not understand how I could give up the power for..." he paused tapping his index finger at his temple, "what was it he said for such a useless illusion of love." He started stomping his feet under the table as he laid his head on the table laughing hysterically. "You know I once watched the Dark One turn a man into straw, and then feed him to our horses. And now look at him. Making moon eyes, giving promise rings. Tell me Beauty does he pass folded up love notes to you under the table at the library."

If looks could kill, Jefferson would be buried six feet under the table as Belle stared at the madman before her. The stares of confusion she received from everyone in town when she walked down the streets of Storybrooke were one thing, but to sit here and listen to someone openly mock her relationship with her one true love was far worse. With bitterness in her tone she spoke, "Well I'm glad my relationship amuses you so."

Jefferson tried to regain his composure by sitting back in his chair one hand covering his mouth. "Hmm, hmm," trying to clear his throat Jefferson immediately bursted into another fit of laughter, to which Belle rolled her eyes. She just wanted his laughter to stop. She tried to search her brain for a topic any topic that would allow her to take control of the conversation, and at least steer Jefferson away from his mocking laughter. Belle said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I saw you daughter at the library last week." Immediately her words were met with silence, as Jefferson's mouth firmed a straight line. "She came in with Henry. They were working on a school project together." Belle bit her bottom lip seeing the drastic change in his demeanor; she knew she had touched upon a raw subject for him. She suddenly felt guilty for even bringing it up but tried to smooth it over the best way she knew how. "She's a beautiful girl Jefferson. I was surprised that she even remembered me." Belle folded her hands in her lap staring down at them. She looked back up, when she heard Jefferson's voice.

"She was fond of you Beauty. Even though your stay with us was brief, it had been the most exposure she ever had to a womanly figure in our home."

"Why isn't she living here with you now? I mean the curse is broken she has her memories back."

"It's for the best. At least for now." Although Belle had a hundred more questions she wanted to ask him about Grace she knew that this was one subject that she needed to give him his privacy on. She remembered the pain and hurt in Rum's eyes when he spoke of his own child, and she could see the same looks of despair in Jefferson's eyes.

Jefferson picked up his teacup taking one final sip, and then turned the empty teacup upside down on the table. "It appears this party is over." He scooted his chair back starting to stand up when Belle piped up.

"Wait, please. I have just one more question." Half standing, half sitting in a bow position Jefferson paused for a moment, before slamming his body back in the chair. "Make it quick Beauty." He raised his eyebrows. "I have very important matters to attend to. Hats to make." He motioned his hand towards the telescope near the living room window, "people to stalk."

Belle licked her upper lip and then took a deep breath. "Who's Ally?"

Jefferson's eyes immediately shot down as he stared at the upside down teacup in front of him. Belle could not comprehend the look upon his face. He didn't appear angry, or sad, it was a look she had never seen of him before. He looked almost lost. "I couldn't sleep last night and so I came downstairs for a drink of water. You were asleep in the chair," Belle motioned to the brown leather chair near the window next to the telescope. "You were talking in your sleep. You kept calling for Ally." Belle bit her bottom lip again as she watched Jefferson stroke the side of the teacup with one finger his eyes never meeting hers. "She's the reason isn't she? She's why you…hung up your hat all those years ago."

Belle squirmed in her seat as Jefferson's silence lingered in the air. All of her own insecurities and doubts of her relationship with Rum seemed to bubble up to the surface, forcing the words out of her mouth. She couldn't stop speaking even if she wanted to. "Was it hard for you to give up magic? I mean…" she bit her bottom lip. "Did you ever resent her for giving up your power?" Tears started swelling in Belle's eyes as Jefferson continued stroking his teacup in silence. Belle felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she closed her eyes. She wished he would tell her the answers she longed for to calm her own fears, but her only answer was silence. Did Jefferson really regret his choice? Can men of magic really ever give it up completely? Can a man of magic ever be satisfied with just a normal life? Belle's mind swarmed with doubts of her own relationship. What if a life with her was not as fulfilling as life as the dark one? Would Rum resent her for giving up the power that he spent centuries basking in? With almost a pleading in her voice Belle asked, "Did you regret it Jefferson, choosing love over power?"

Looking down at her own lap, Belle watched the teardrops fall onto her skirt. All of her fears and insecurities fell from her eyes as she listened to the deafening silence from across the table. Sobbing for almost a full minute, Belle wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Jefferson, his gaze still fixed on his upside down teacup.

"Thank you, Jefferson." Jefferson lifted his head looking into the watery blue eyes before him. "Thank you for rescuing me. No matter your motives, you did free me, so thank you." A few tears started falling down her cheeks again which she tried to wipe away. "And thank you for letting me stay here with you." Emotionally exhausted from their conversation, Belle quietly whispered, "And thank you for the tea." She pushed back on the chair, as the legs scraped against the floor. She walked past the table heading towards the stairs to go to her bedroom. She was about to take the first step when through the silence she heard his voice.

"Beauty."

Belle turned around, seeing Jefferson turning his head towards the right, so she could see the silhouette of his face.

"The true love of a woman is always worth it." He turned his head around his full face now in view as he locked his eyes on Belle's. With a small boyish grin he uttered, "I never regretted it."

Hope swept through Belle's veins as a smile crept onto her face. Her right hand instinctively went to the ring on her left hand as she stroked the band wrapped around her finger. Her faith in the true love between her and Rum suddenly seemed to overpower the fears she had moments ago. Nodding at Jefferson she slowly ascended the staircase.

Once Belle was out of his view, Jefferson turned back around facing the teacup before him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to indulge in his memories if just for a moment. Visions of golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes danced in his brain. He could never regret his little rabbit. She was worth it. Oh yes, his little Ally, his Alice had definitely been worth it.


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson meet to discuss a plan of action. Belle meets an unexpected visitor.

"I must say your entrances have really lost their flair," Jefferson pouted his back turned to the small thuds of noise that were quickly approaching him.

"A poof of smoke here, an ever bigger poof there," he raised his hand flicking his fingers in the air as he spoke. "You were once so stealthy, undetectable. And now…" Jefferson turned wearing his crooked grin as Rumpelstiltskin dressed in his usual business attire, and long black coat stood before him. "I can hear the clattering of your cane from twenty yards away."

"Where is she?" His hands squeezing the handle of his cane, Rumple stood under the moonlight a stern look upon his face.

"Inside," Jefferson motioned his hand towards his home a good fifteen yards away from where the two men stood. "Asleep." Jefferson felt a sudden shiver down his spine as Rumple shot him a murderous glare. Putting his hands up before him he tilted his head determined to put the Dark One's mind at ease. "On her own accord. No special tea she's asleep because it's the middle of the night." After a few moments Jefferson saw the intense suspicion drain a little from Rumple's eyes.

"Really the trust issues you both seem to have with me are just confounding. I was under the impression that this invitation you extended was for one. I could go wake her up if it would make you feel better."

"No. Let her sleep. There are things I do not want her ears to be privy of, at least not yet." The harshness in his tone waivered for a moment as he asked, "How is she?"

Tapping his index finger to his chin, his eyes looking up at the night sky Jefferson spoke. "Stubborn, curious, kind, beautiful, willful." He stopped his list as he heard an exasperated growl from Rumple as he pounded the end of his cane down into the ground. Seeing that his demeanor was not one to be tested Jefferson placed his hand down letting out a small sigh, dropping the playful façade.

"She's fine. Safe. She's worried about you."

Loosening his white knuckle grip on his cane, Rumple's face softened. He stared longingly towards the house where his true love slept.

"So…" Jefferson raised his eyebrows as he lifted his right hand cupping his fingers down in a poor imitation of a hook. "Any luck in finding you know who?" Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, clearly in no mood to deal with the fooleries of a madman.

"It's more serious then I had previously imagined. He is here. But he's not alone."

"Really? Well I guess now a day anyone can find a mate," Jefferson stated amusingly looking Rumple up and down. "So does she have an eye patch or peg leg?"

Jefferson's smile fell as Rumple reached into his jacket pulling out a Queen of Hearts playing card, throwing it down on the ground before him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the painted lady before him. His hand instinctively went to his own neck, his fingers tracing the scar adorned there. "She's here?"

"She's here." Rumple confirmed.

"Grace?"

"Is fine." Rumple could see the fear in Jefferson's eyes. Fear for his child's safety, a fear Rumple was all too familiar with. "I reinforced her protection spell."

"I should be there, with her, to protect her."

"We both know that the safest place for her is exactly where she is." Rumple reasoned.

Jefferson brought both hands up raking his fingers through his hair excessively. "I can't lose her. There will be nothing left of me if I lose her. She's my everything."

"You will not lose her Jefferson. She's under my protection."

"And how do I know that I can trust you to keep my daughter safe?"

"Because believe it or not we have more in common than you may think. I know the pain of losing a child. I know the heartbreak of that loss. It is not something I wish inflicted upon anyone."

"You…you lost a child?" Jefferson's tone was one of confusion but wonder. In all of the years of dealing, he had never heard a single word spoken of a child.

"And you lost the woman you love," Rumple said in a hushed almost whisper. "Perhaps we can spare the other the inflictions we know all too well."

Jefferson's mind flashed to his Ally. Losing her had nearly killed him, his only saving grace being his daughter. "So you help protect my daughter, and I help protect the woman you love?"

"It appears that is the deal."

Jefferson leaned over picking up the card from the ground. She was here. He swore long ago if he ever saw her again he would get his revenge. His hand shook with rage as he crumpled the card in his hand tossing it to the ground as he stomped on it with his boot pulverizing it into the ground.

"Do you still have your hat?"

Jefferson spun on his heel giving an angry grin. "My hat." He lifted his hand up to his head as if he was tipping an imaginary fedora. "My hat." He felt the anger seeping through his body. "The hat is flat," he pounded his open hands together. "Pounced on by a big fat charming cat." His eyes drowning in madness Jefferson started pacing like a caged animal.

"Don't lose you head." Rumple's voice took on a higher pitched tone. Jefferson stopped pacing, taking one long step towards Rumple leaving only inches of space between them.

"So what are we going to do?" Jefferson gritted out between his teeth.

"Well I thought you would never ask Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin reached into his coat pocket pulling out a tiny green cloth bag. "What we need is magic. Magic of the fairy."

X

"Maybe you can stay cooped up in the house for three days straight Jefferson, but I know that I sure can't."

Belle looked back at Jefferson who had a look of displeasure splayed across his face as they both stood in the backyard of his home. Belle closed her eyes feeling the light of the sun reflecting on her skin, and breathed the fresh pine air that surrounded Jefferson's home.

"A little fresh air will do you good, Jefferson."

"I don't know why people call it fresh air Beauty. People breathe this stuff in and out of their systems ever second of every day. There is nothing fresh about it."

Belle rolled her eyes but with a smile still on her face. "You're incorrigible," Bell laughed. "It's beautiful here." Belle placed both arms out as she started to spin leaning her head back taking in the warmth of the day.

"You are going to make yourself sick."

"Well then we will be sick together," Belle teased grabbing for Jefferson's hands. His startled face made her laugh even more as she grasped his hands and with as much force as she could muster dragged him along for a few twirls. Not so quick to stop his force of motion, Jefferson lost his footing falling to the ground on his knees as a laughing but still standing Belle towered over him.

"Do you surrender to the fresh air Jefferson?" A taunting Belle questioned, as she flopped down on the ground next to the still wobbly man.

"I surrender," he smirked as he laid back, lifting his arm draping it over his eyes to block out the sunlight.

Belle's smile softened as she sat looking out into the dense trees that surrounded the yard. Her mind started to drift. "Do you think he's okay Jefferson?"

"Who?" Jefferson mockingly questioned, his arm still covering his eyes. He let a small "umph" as Belle's sharp elbow hit him in the ribs.

"I'm serious." He could hear the concern and worry in her voice.

"If there is one thing I am sure of Beauty, is that Rumpelstiltskin is greatly capable of taking care of Rumpelstiltskin." When he heard no reply he surmised, "I can hear you biting your lower lip Beauty. I assure you his is fine." Jefferson lifted his arm slightly turning his head to see her still looking out into the woods, her fingers fidgeting with the blue ring that adorned her left hand. Trying to lighten the mood he stated in a halfhearted tone, "And no more looking through my telescopes to try and find him."

Belle turned a mixed expression of surprise and guilt upon her face. "I wasn't…" She paused rethinking her denial. "How did you know?"

Jefferson could not help but smirk at her quick omission of guilt. Still lying on his back he closed his eyes as he spoke in a grandeur tone. "I am all knowing, Beauty. I had years of magic and power at my fingertips. I have traveled the worlds and back again." He paused looking at her quizzical stare and shrugged. "You left the telescope in the dining room pointed at his little pink house."

"I'm sorry Jefferson. I'm just out here and he's there, and I just want to help, and I love him, and…"

Jefferson opened his eyes at the abrupt stop of Belle's rambling. She sat frozen her jaw slightly open her stare fixed straight ahead. He sat up quickly turning his head in the direction of her gaze. He blinked rapidly, forcefully shaking his head, to make sure he was not imagining what he saw.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Belle spoke as she watched the slow moving figure emerge from the edge of the woods heading toward the opening of Jefferson's yard.

"I seriously hope not," Jefferson blurted out, as he quickly made to his feet. "Go inside Beauty."

Belle stumbled slightly as she stood up her eyes fixated on the figure yards away. She felt Jefferson's arm against her stomach as he was trying to push her behind him. "I said get inside Belle," his words quick his tone more forceful than she had ever heard. Instead of turning to walk back to the house, she walked forward around Jefferson towards the figure who now stood perfectly still at the clearing of the woods.

"Beauty" Jefferson took two large steps before he was beside Belle, his hand grabbing her wrist. Belle gave her arm a quick shake, loosening Jefferson's grip, as she walked towards to the unknown visitor, stopping a few yards in front of him. Belle's eyes slowly scanned over the body before her. He was around 6 foot tall, two arms, two legs, he looked like a man. A man made entirely out of wood. She saw his eyes blink as he stood straight looking at her. Transfixed on the magical figure before her, Belle only thought to speak when Jefferson's body appeared before her blocking her view. He stood protectively between her and the wooden man. Placing her hand on Jefferson's shoulder she stood on her tiptoes trying to get a better view of the wooden creature.

"Can you speak?" She asked still struggling for a better view over Jefferson.

"I mean you no harm," the male voice came from a pair of wooden lips. "I came to speak with Jefferson."

Belle made her way to Jefferson's side peering up at the befuddled expression that adorned his face. She could see that he was not expecting whoever this visitor was. He again put his arm out before her safeguarding her from the intruder.

"And you are?" Jefferson asked.

"Pinocchio."

Jefferson immediately lowered his guard bringing his hand up to rub his chin. He took a few steps and then started to circle the wooden man looking him up and down. Belle had seen that look of mischief in Jefferson's eyes before and she knew that any fear and tension he had been feeling moments earlier had vanished.

"Well, well well." Jefferson continued his lap around Pinocchio. He drew his head back laughing. "It appears someone has been a very very naughty boy." He patted the wooden man on the back, withdrawing his hand quickly looking down at it, and then wiping it on the front of his coat. "It appears you got a little sap there."

"Jefferson?"

He gave a quick wink of assurance towards Belle who stood with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you chap, you've gotten older." Jefferson paused now standing face to face with him flashing a simper. "You've added quite a few more rings to your trunk." Jefferson stepped back clearly amused with himself.

"I take it you two know each other?" Belle asked looking at Jefferson and then at Pinocchio.

"I knew him back when he was just a twig," Jefferson chaffed. Rolling her eyes, Belle stepped closer towards the wooden man.

"Hello. I'm Belle." She placed her hand out to shake his hand but quickly placed it back down when she saw that he struggled to lift his heavy wooden arm.

"Careful you'll get a splinter," she heard Jefferson's voice behind her.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" Belle asked with kindness and sincerity in her voice.

"I'm sure I have a bottle of furniture polish somewhere back in the house if you'd like." Jefferson interjected. Belle clenched her jaw looking over her shoulder shooting Jefferson a look of contempt, as she turned back around to give her attention to Pinocchio.

"Don't pay him any mind." Belle said sweetly, as she received a small wooden smile for her words.

Letting out a heavy exaggerated sigh Jefferson looked down at his bare wrist as if he was checking the time. "I don't have all day sticks, what do you want?" Jefferson shouted looking up at the sky.

"I hope I didn't frighten you with my appearance?" Pinocchio spoke his words directed towards Belle. "I know how I must look now. I was once real, but I got…sick you could say."

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Jefferson mocked.

Doing her best to ignore Jefferson's outburst Belle gave an empathetic smile. "So you were once real?" Belle asked her eyes taking in his wooden figure all over again.

"Flesh and bone," he replied. "And now…now I'm this. I had a home once. A father that loved me." Belle felt tears welling in her eyes as she listened to him relay his sad tale.

"And after everything I have been through do you know what frightens me the most?" He asked his eyes locked on Belle's.

"Fireplaces? Termites?" Jefferson piped in with a sarcastic tone.

Never wavering from Belle's eyes, Pinocchio continued, "That I may stay like this forever. A man trapped in this wooden coffin. Spending a life living in the woods, blending in with the trees." He paused for a moment. Breaking his stare from Belle, Pinocchio locked eyes with Jefferson a darker tone emerging in his voice.

"You can only imagine the things you hear in these woods. Conversations being had late at night, when others think no one else is listening."

Jefferson's eyes grew wide as his pulse quickened. His cheek twitched as the two men stared each other down. Raising his eyebrows in an almost panic pace, Jefferson leapt towards Belle, putting his arms around her shoulder trying to urge her to move along.

"Well enough chit chat Beauty, run along now, and let us talk man to puppet."

"Jefferson," Belle squirmed to break free of his tight grip. "I want to make sure that he is alright."

His arm still around her, the three of them stood in an almost triangle. His speech picking up in a more rapid pace Jefferson spoke. "You're alright, he's alright, I'm alright. Knock on wood." He lifted his hand his knuckle tapping on Pinocchio's forehead.

"Jefferson!" Belle shouted appalled at his actions. Shrugging his shoulders quickly, Jefferson spun Belle around with him, his arm tightly gripped on her shoulder. "It's almost time for our tea Beauty, go set it up for us will you?"

Belle turned facing Pinocchio. "Are you sure I cannot help you?"

He smiled at her. "You are very kind, but I am afraid that what I really need at this moment is a conversation with Jefferson."

Giving him a feigned smile Belle turned to start her walk up to the house.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes Beauty. This talk with Woody won't take long." Jefferson gave a wide smile as he watched Belle slowly walk up the small hill towards his house. Growing impatient of her slow pace and seeing that every few steps she glanced back giving a suspicious look at him, he shouted, "Hurry along now Beauty, before our visitor decides to start planting his roots." The second he saw her open the back door and enter, his smile dropped.

"What do you want?"

"It was a very interesting conversation you had last night with the Dark One. I was quite enthralled."

Jefferson took an aggressive step forward getting into Pinocchio's face. "You shouldn't be so nosey. What do you think will happen to you if I tell the Dark One that you were spying on him?" Flashing a cocky grin Jefferson sneered, "Ever seen the inside of a wood chipper?"

"I'm sick, I need help."

"You're sick alright." Jefferson retorted. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"What we all want. Magic. And I know from last night that you happen to have some."

"That magic is spoken for," Jefferson stated.

"I'm not a greedy man. I only a need a little."

"And why would I help you?" Jefferson asked.

Smiling Pinocchio leaned in closer. "Because I know the secrets that are buried out in these woods."


	6. Chapter 6

The light of the full moon did little to help guide Belle as her steps delved her deeper into the woods. It was less than an hour ago when she was awoken from sleep by the slamming of the back screen door. She made it to her bedroom window in time to see Jefferson’s fully dressed body slipping into the trees. Her gut was telling her that Jefferson’s midnight rendezvous had something to do with the private conversation he had earlier that day with August. Of course when Belle had questioned Jefferson earlier that evening over the topic of their conversation, Jefferson did what Jefferson always did, talked in circles revealing nothing. Having quickly dressed and armed with nothing but her bravery Belle now found herself alone in the woods listening for any voice, any clue to lead her to Jefferson’s whereabouts. The chill of the breeze had Belle wishing that she had dressed more warmly, or at least have worn a coat. She dressed so quickly in her haste to discover what exactly Jefferson had been hiding, that she noticed she forgot to put on her ring that Rumple had given her for protection. There was no time to go back and get in now, and if she was honest with herself, Belle wasn’t quite sure she could find her way back to Jefferson’s home in this maze of trees.  Belle stopped in her tracks, when she heard the sound of a snapping twig. She stilled waiting for another sound, but heard nothing more. Disappointed she let out a sigh, and turned on her heel when she collided into a warm body that apparently had been standing behind her.

Belle felt two hands grasp her shoulders, and she let out a small yelp before she peered up to see Jefferson’s bothered eyes upon her.

“Beauty?” Jefferson released his grip on her as a perturbed look washed over his face. “What are you doing?”

As relief coursed through her veins, Belle was then able to find her own look of annoyance to match his. “I think the more important question is what are you doing Jefferson? Why are you out here?” Taking a moment to glance over him, Belle noticed a leather strap over his left shoulder, running along his chest, ending at his right hip where a leather satchel laid.

“Looking for you obviously.”

“Oh no, you are not talking yourself out of this. You were not looking for me.  I saw you leave the house and come out here. What are you up to Jefferson?”

“What is the world coming to, when a man can’t take a midnight stroll alone through the woods in a cursed land, without someone thinking he is up to something?”

“Did you come out here to meet someone?”

“You know I’m starting to see why everyone keeps locking you up Beauty. Your curiosity needs a good lock.  Come now, we need to get back home.” Jefferson reached out his arm, but Belle was not going to be ushered back so easily.

“What’s in the satchel Jefferson?”

Looking down, Jefferson snatched his arm back from her protectively covering the leather satchel that lay against his hip. “Nothing of concern.”

Raising her eyebrows Belle moved closer, her face only inches from Jefferson. “What’s in it?”

Lifting his other hand with his palm fully extended, in a rather dry tone he replied, “Binoculars.”

“Binoculars?” Belle rolled her eyes as if the sarcastic tone in her voice had not given away her utter lack of believability of his answer. “Binoculars? For what?”

Shrugging his shoulders Jefferson seemed up to the challenge as he started listing the endless activities one may need for them.

“….star gazing, insect finding…bird watching…”

Out of the darkness an unfamiliar female voice clutched the cold night air.

“Still with the endless chatter, Mr. Hatter?”

A rush of nerves found its way into Belle’s heart as she watched Jefferson stand frozen. Even though his gaze was upon Belle, she could see that he was looking through her, lost in whatever thoughts invaded his own mind. It was clear to Belle he knew the voice, and judging by his reaction it was not one he hoped to hear again.  With Jefferson’s body blocking her view, Belle heard the voice speak again.

“I was hoping you would be here. “ The woman’s voice had a mocking sweet toned pitch. “It’s always nice to see old friends when one travels to new worlds.”

With a large gulp, Jefferson placed a fake simper on his face, finally turning to address this lady of the night. As he turned Belle stepped to his right side getting her first glance at the source of the voice. She was an older woman, dressed in black, with a red scarf. Her wavy brown hair hung to her shoulders, and she wore a sickly honeyed grin on her face. Belle instantly felt a strong aversion to whoever she was.

“Quite a world it is.”

 Belle was relieved Jefferson was at least over his initial shock to find his voice again. “Regina had quite the… imagination for this curse.”

“Well my daughter has always been gifted in magic. A trait she inherited from her mother.”

Belle’s jaw dropped as the realization hit that the woman standing before them was Regina’s mother. It was clear these two knew each other, and there was a history here that Belle was clueless about.

“Jefferson?” Belle’s voice sounded so small in the vast of the forest. With his gaze still focused on Regina’ mother, Jefferson reached one hand back searching for Belle. She made a small step towards him as his hand made contact with the side of her arm.  He then looked back at her, apprehension in his eyes, as he used his arm to push her body behind him.

His movement of protection caused the woman’s attention and glare to now focus upon Belle. Her brown eyes squinted slightly, as she tilted her head her eyes quickly sweeping over Belle’s form.

 “Your friend if very pretty Jefferson.  A brunette?” A small toothy laugh escaped her painted mouth. “If I remember correctly, I thought you preferred blondes?”

“Well if you will excuse us your Majesty, we have things to tend to back home. We’ll invite you for tea sometime.” Jefferson turned trying to usher Belle before him.

“You are not going anywhere,” the woman hissed out.

Jefferson stopped turning back around careful to keep Belle shielded with his body.

She folded her arms across her chest, her spiteful glare locked in on Jefferson.

“How is your daughter, Mr. Hatter? I often find myself wondering about her.” Her words dripped with a sinisterly flare.

The tension of her words wrapped around Belle as if it were a snake coiled around her body. She was threatening Grace that much was clear, and Belle had the urge to lunge at the vile woman. Knowing how strong her reaction was, she could only imagine the depths of Jefferson’s emotions.  Chancing a glance his way, Belle was astounded to find Jefferson smiling looking very much like the madman the fairytales portrayed him to be.

“Now where are my manners your Majesty?” Jefferson smirked. He shuffled his feet bending down to a curtsey; as Belle eyed his right hand slowly sliding into his satchel. As he rose Belle caught a glimpse of something shiny and silver in his hand. Before Belle had time to process it, the object flew quickly through the air, landing in the woman’s open hand.  Jefferson stood in complete shock mouth open as he gaped down to his now empty hand. Whatever the object was he clearly did not plan for it to be taken from him.

The thief took a few steps closer as Belle now saw that it was a jagged silver dagger that lay in her hand.

“What do we have here,” she purred as she wrapped her fingers around the blade. A smirk of pleasure hit her lips as her fingers wrapped around the handle.

Shaking her head, making a knocking sound with her mouth, the woman held the dagger into the air. The moonlight shown upon it, revealing the name Rumpelstiltskin engraved upon it. A burning heat splayed over Belle’s skin. Rumple’s name was on it. Whatever this dagger was, it was his, and she had no right to lay her hands upon it.

“My dear Jefferson. Did you really think you could use this against me? This is a power I know all too well.” Her gloved fingers caressed the blade, as she brought it to her right cheek, having the blade slowly glide across her face, and then over her lips. “A power I have known intimately.”

Belle took a step towards the woman, her mind intent on somehow gaining possession of it, when Jefferson’s arm sprung up blocking her from taking one step further. Turning his head with eyes as serious as she had ever seen, he spoke roughly. “Get back to the house. Leave here now, and never look back.”

“And have her miss all the fun my dear Jefferson?” Her hand grasped the dagger tightly.   Closing her eyes she titled her head slightly, as if summoning something or someone. A cloud of purple smoke crept along the dark hard ground. The smoke suddenly twirled as leaves and twigs got suctioned into the small tornado. Belle held her forearm over her eyes to protect them from the flying dirt and debris. As sudden as it appeared the purple smoke vanished revealing a figure hidden in the darkness of the dense trees.

As the figure took a small step forward, a sob escaped Belle’s mouth, as her true love adorned in his suit emerged from the shadows. God how she missed him. All she wanted at that moment was to be wrapped up in his arms.

“Rumple!” Belle bellowed as she took a step forward colliding hardly against Jefferson who quickly stepped in front of her.

“Sweetheart,” Rumple cried out as he headed for her, and immediately halted in place as if some force was keeping his feet stuck to the ground.

“Sweetheart? Sweetheart?” Regina’s mother questioned.

Rumple’s head snapped quickly to the woman standing a few feet away.

“Cora.” Rumple gritted out against his teeth in a hiss. His eyes drowned in terror and shock as his gaze landed upon his dagger in her possession. “Jefferson get her out of here.”

“A sweetheart huh?” She hissed as she casted her jealousy upon the beauty standing behind Jefferson.

“If you touch her, I swear…” Rumple’s words were cut off by the command of “Silence,” that Cora threw out at him.

Belle watched as Rumple tried to speak, but his lips were tightly pursed together. She saw the twitch in his lips, and the look of worry and fear in his soulful brown eyes. He looked at Jefferson, his eyes pleading with him for Belle’s safety.

With Jefferson still planted in front of her, Cora took a step and then another as she started circling them both like a shark stalking its prey. As she circled, Jefferson kept one arm around Belle, and he matched Cora step for step, keeping the woman from having a clear path at the beauty.

“A sweetheart? Tell me my dear, how sweet is your heart?” As Jefferson continued to shuffle in circles with Belle behind him, Belle quickly glanced at Rumple who kept trying to will his feet to move, but it was as if his legs were glued to that exact spot.

“Rumple!” Belle cried out. Rumpelstiltskin’s head shot up his arms outstretched as if he was trying to reach out to her. Belle knew that there was nothing in this world that would cause him to stand by and watch someone harm her. It had to be the dagger. The dagger that this demon woman now possessed was somehow controlling him, commanding him to do what it was that she wished. How in the hell did Jefferson ever get ahold of that. Why did he have that in his satchel, and how could he have been so stupid as to flash it in front of a woman who was clearly stronger in magic then him? Belle was pulled out of her thoughts as the Cora’s next words echoed in her ears.

“Maybe we should pull that little sweet heart out of you so I can have a better look.”

“Just let the girl go home your Majesty.” Jefferson pled. “She has nothing to do with this.”

Cora finally stopped her circling, drawing all three to a sudden stop. “Oh my dear Hatter, I’m starting to think she has a lot to do with this.” She glanced over at Rumpelstiltskin a maddening smile upon her face, as she started to laugh. “You can’t say that I did not warn you long ago. I told you love was weakness.”

Love? Belle thought. Their love was anything but a weakness. True love’s kiss. She needed to get to him. If he was being controlled by the curse within the dagger, then she needed to kiss him. True love’s kiss could break any curse. If she could kiss him, that dagger would have no power over him.

As Cora’s attention was on her continued taunting of Rumple, Jefferson took those few moments to turn around looking Belle in her eyes, mouthing “run” to her. Belle shook her head adamantly with a no. Titling his head slightly he gave her a miffed look as his lip pouted out in utter frustration with her. She didn’t care. She was not going to leave Rumple, whatever was to happen, they would face it together. She would not just abandon him to run away and save herself. She could not, she would not, leave him in the claws of Cora.

He turned back around his attention fixed on Cora. “There is just one thing you are forgetting your Majesty.”

His words caused Cora to step away from a pained Rumple, and focus her attention back on the two of them.

“Really?” She asked, as she moved towards them. “I’m intrigued. What did I forget my dear?”

 With a raise of his eyebrows, Jefferson charged, his hands outstretched before him. Without another moment of hesitation, Belle bolted as well, not towards an escape, but to her one true love. Within moments Jefferson was flying through the air, as his body slammed against the trunk of a tree. Limbs and roots slid around his body like snakes, holding him in place as he struggled for freedom.

Belle darted towards Rumple as he instinctively put his arms out to wrap around her. She lunged for him, feeling the slightest trace of his fingertips on her shoulders, before a solid wave of force slammed her body away from him. She landed roughly on her back a few feet away from a bounded Jefferson. Sitting up, Belle grabbed her chest, her body gasping for air, as the sheer blow of force knocked the wind out of her.

“My, my my.” Cora’s sweet nauseating tone returned. She slithered next to Rumple. “I hope I didn’t hurt your little sweetheart. She’s determined Rum, I’ll give her that. Stupid girl, but determined.” No sound escaped the snarl of fury from Rumple’s lips.  

Belle looked to her right to see a dazed Jefferson tangled in limbs against the tree. He had tried. He had tried to distract Cora long enough for her to try to escape. Any ill will Belle had felt for him for letting Regina keep her locked in the asylum was gone. He knew he had no chance of overpowering Cora and still he had charged her. He had proven his friendship. Belle racked her brain trying to find a way for Grace not to end up an orphan after tonight. Slowly with as much bravery as Belle could muster she got to her feet.

“Coming back for more my dear?” Cora eyed her like a cat with a canary.  Belle glanced at Rumple. He looked so helpless, so full of despair. Tears fell down his cheeks.

“I learned a long time ago, when you find something worth fighting for, you never give up.”

Snickering Cora spoke, “I can assure you he’s not worth it my dear. I know from experience.”

Belle shrugged her shoulders at Cora’s response. “Then you’ll have to kill me, because I’ll never stop fighting for him.”

Raising her eyebrows, Cora took a quick glance at Rumple, before casting her venomous tone upon Belle. “I wouldn’t think of killing you my dear. No, where would be the fun in that.”

Confusion clouded Belle’s mind as her brows furrowed. Cora dagger still in hand, slinked over to Rumple’s side. His teary eyes eyed her like she was poison, as she leaned her mouth inches from his ear.

“I’m not going to kill your little sweet…heart my dear.”

Rumple closed his eyes as his body jerked in what Belle could only believe was some sort of relief.

“You are.”

Pure terror filled his eyes as he snapped them back open.

A smile adorned her red painted lips, as she commanded the Dark One.

“Rumpelstiltskin. Off with her head.”


End file.
